A Different Kind of Bonding
by Xianyu
Summary: The VERY naughty story of Colin and his female Lucario. Rated M for definite sexual content. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

A Different Kind of Bonding

Colin was lying on the couch at home, idly throwing a ball against the wall and catching it on the rebound, feet up on one of the chairs arms, his baseball cap pulled low over his brown hair.

It was saturday, and he didn't have any work that day, so he was stuck at home with nothing on TV and nothing to do.

He lived with his father. Well, 'lived' was a rather relative word. It wasn't like he was around much. Colin spent much more time with his fathers pokemon than with the man himself. Usually, it was the Sentret, and sometimes, Syrana, his Lucario, as it was today.

Syrana was in the next room, doing whatever a Lucario did when they were alone. Meditating, practising their kicks and punches, or something. He never really took any notice. She was like a family member after all of these years. White noise.

"You know your father doesn't like you doing that." Syrana said, standing in the doorway, leaning against it, head canted to the side, an ear perked at him.

"Well, he's not here, is he?" Colin said, with a faint shrug, continuing to throw the ball without a pause in his motions at her presence. She had a way of sneaking up on people.

"Don't you have any friends to go play with?" she asked with a faint sigh, perking a brow upwards.

"I'm sixteen, Syrana." he said flatly, catching the ball and then narrowing his eyes at her. "I don't 'play' with my friends. We hang out."

"Well, fine. Don't you have any of your friends to hang out with?" she corrected.

"No. I don't. They're all out on their pokemon journey's, battling, and getting laid." he said bluntly. "While I'm stuck in this hole until I'm old enough to tell the old man to sod off." he continued, shaking his head and sighing faintly.

His father really was a bit over-protective, always leaving a pokemon there to look after him, or, keep an eye on him, more like. It wasn't like he needed protecting. Hell, he wasn't even allowed a pokemon of his own!

"Your father is just worried for your future and your safety." she rebuked, brows furrowing at him, tailtip giving an irritated flick.

"Well, my father should be around more if he's so worried." Colin replied, with a faint huff, starting to throw the ball again.

With a quick flick of her paw, Syrana caught it, and held it lightly at her side. "Well your father isn't here. And even if he isn't around for you, that's not my place to argue." she said, eyes narrowing on him slowly.

"Give me back my ball." Colin said flatly, holding out his hand.

"No, Colin. You're going to learn some discipline." she replied calmly, tossing the ball out the open window and onto the grass outside.

"Hey!" he said, climbing to his feet to go and retrieve it, but Syrana stopped him with a firm paw on his chest.

"Nu-uh." she said, eyes locked on his, narrowing slowly. "Me and you are going to spend some time together. It's about time we started acting like a family."

"Screw family." he replied with a dismissive flick of an arm, making to step around the Lucario.

"Whether you like it or not." Syrana continued as if he'd said nothing, pushing him firmly in the chest, sending him sprawling back onto the couch.

"What's the big idea?" he almost yelled, brows furrowing up at her. "If my father was here..." he started threateningly.

"But he's not." Syrana stated firmly, with a soft giggle. "And you're under my rule until he does return. Me and you are going to spend some time bonding." she said firmly, sitting down next to him.

The moment he moved to stand up, a paw was suddenly on his chest, holding him down with impressive force. "You will ask permission before leaving." she stated flatly.

"Fine~" he huffed, crossing his arms and looking the other way, his face set. "Can I get my bloody ball?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No." she said, sweetly, her tailtip giving a little flick back and forth.

"Well then what? We sit here and watch endless re-runs of 'Gyarados Falls'?" he asked, turning towards her, scowling.

"Unless we find something better to do, then yes." she said sweetly.

"For christs sake!" he said, pounding his fast on the arm of the lounge. "You can't do this! I'm leaving!"

As he moved to stand up though, her paw laid back on his chest, and she grabbed a handful of shirt, dragging him roughly nose-to-nose with her, red eyes narrowed on his own. "You will learn discipline." she stated flatly, holding him in place with iron strength. "Or you'll be punished. And you don't want that."

She released him then, and he scowled, flopping back into position on the couch and staring resolutely out the window, determined not to break the icy silence.

"What games do you play with your friends?" she asked calmly after a moment.

"Strip poker." he replied without hesitation, choosing the most lewd game he could think of.

"Oh good, we'll play that." she said, just as quickly, as though determined to call his bluff.

"Bu...whu...?" he asked, eyes widening, turning towards her, frowning deeply

"Well hey, if you're not man enough..." she made a vague motion towards the TV with a dismissive paw.

"No. I'll play!" he declared, eyes narrowing on her. "I'm not wussing out!"

"Good, then." she replied, standing and sauntering over to the cabinet besides the TV, pulling out a deck of cards, idly starting to shuffle them. "Last chance, if you wanna back out." she said calmly, red eyes sparkling as she regarded him.

"I'm not wussing out." he repeated flatly, crossing his arms and staring at her.

"Oh good." she said with a faint smile, sliding onto her knees on the other side of the coffee table. "Winning hands score only?" she asked sweetly, spreading the cards out in an arc, and then swilling them around, making sure they were randomly ordered.

"Yup." he said with a firm nod, leaning forwards a bit to make sure she wasn't cheating with the shuffle.

"Hearts high, single swap?" she continued, perking her ear up and canting her head to the side.

He nodded once more, arms still crossed across his chest.

"It's set then." she said calmly, dealing them both in with two cards each, and then laying down five cards in the centre of the coffee table, turning over the first three.

Colin picked up his two cards, and peered at the ones in the centre.

Five of clubs, three of hearts, ace of clubs. With two cards waiting to be shown.

In his hand: Three of clubs, eight of spades.

He had a pair, two three's, but he frowned and furrowed his brows for show, giving an exasperated shake of his head.

"No luck?" she asked with a playful pout, peering at her own cards, expression unreadable.

"My hand sucks." he said with a faint shrug.

"I bet one piece of clothing." she said, her expression calm, almost serene, red eyes peering up at him.

"I'll match ya." he said, uncertainly, peering down at the cards,

She flipped over the next card. Four of clubs.

Her tail gave a faint spasm, almost imperceptible.

He frowned again, brow furrowing. "Uhm..." he murmured.

"Still no good?" she asked innocently, "I'll raise ya' then. Two pieces of clothing." she said with a sweet smile.

"I'll match you." he said, brow furrowing, trying to look as though he was just trying not to appear wimpy.

Syrana flipped over the last card, and Colin gave a faint, almost unnoticeable smirk.

Three of diamonds!

That made three of a kind. No way she could beat that!

"I'll keep it at that wager." she said, sullenly, eyes sliding from her cards, to the table.

"I'll raise, to three." he said with a firm nod, grinning faintly.

"I'll...match you." she said faintly, an ear flicking,a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

She was gonna lose, and she knew it! Yes!

"Read em and weep." he said with a triumphant grin, throwing down his two cards. "Three. Of. A. Kind."

"Awww..." she said with a faint huff, peering down at her hand. "I guess...you won..." she said with a soft sigh, shaking her head slowly, ears drooping. "I mean..." she laid down her first card, the king of clubs. "..It's not as if I got a flush or anything..." she said forlornly, laying down her last card. Seven of clubs.

Colin cursed.

A smirk spread across Syrana's muzzle, and she perked an ear up at him. "Awww, outclassed?" she asked innocently. "Take em off, Colin. you lost. Three pieces."

He gave a faint huff, and then slid the socks off both of his feet, and tossed aside his cap. "Done." he said calmly.

The Lucario smiled at him faintly. "Again?" she asked simply.

Colin nodded firmly. He knew her 'tell', now.

She smiled, slid all the cards to the bottom of the deck, and started again.

This time, he watched her tail without seeming to, carefully waiting for that little quiver. He saw it, in the second round, after the fourth card was flipped over. He had a pair of seven's, but immediately, he changed his tactics: "I'm out." he said, throwing down his cards.

"Cutting and running?" she asked with a faint smile, perking her ears at him, eyes narrowing slowly.

"Yes." he said firmly, taking of his shirt. "There, one piece."

He watched with slowly widening eyes as Syrana placed her cards down face-up, to show him that she had nothing. Even though he had seen her tell!

"You bitch!" he said, brow furrowing deeply, not really meaning it as an insult.

"Don't hate the player. Hate the game." she said saucily, giving him a wink and holding up the deck of cards innocently. "Third time lucky?"

Colin harrumphed and crossed his arms, realising then that he was only in his shorts and boxers. Nothing else, at all. He couldn't lose this round.

"...Okay, one last time." he said with a firm nod.

He decided that, if he looked like losing, he'd call before the bet could be raised, and then feign feeling ill to get out of playing another round.

"Your funeral." she said with a sweet-as-honey smile, dealing out the next line of cards, and then flipping over the first three of the five on the table.

On the table: Nine of Diamonds, Ace of Diamonds, Seven of Hearts.

In his hand: Ace of Clubs, Ace of Spades.

There was no way he could lose this one!

"I've won this one, Syrana." he said with a smirk, eyes narrowing at her.

"I bet one piece of clothing." she said, expression utterly unreadable.

"Raise to two." he said with a firm nod, instantly.

The Lucario smiled faintly and flipped the next card over. Five of Spades.

There was absolutely no way she could get three of a kind better than him, and that left a flush. There just weren't enough colours on the table for that. He had this won!

Already, images of his triumph circled through his head, of throwing down his two aces in triumph and watching as she was forced to remove three articles of clothing. He was going to raised, oh yes!

First, the gloves, taking them off, one at a time, slowly, carefully, laying them on the coffee table between them, and then, the only other article of clothing she wore, her pants...

Turning around, bending over slowly, arching that long blue tail into the air and starting to draw her pants down, revealing her supple, furred flesh to his view, lower, and lower, and-...

It was a moment before he realised that she was asking his bet, a brow perked and an ear raised at him. It was a single moment later that he realised he was having some seriously, seriously lewd thoughts about his fathers pokemon, and that he was sporting a throbbing, eager erection.

Shifting faintly to cover the bulge in his pants, and with a dry throat, he said, "I raise. To three."

Syrana nodded slowly, smiling at him, flipping the last card over. King of Spades.

Colin smiled triumphantly, and threw down his cards, hungrily staring at the Lucario. "I win." he said. "Your turn to strip!"

"Aren't you even going to see what I got?" she asked with a pout, peering up at him and swirling her tail slowly.

"I don't need to." he said defiantly. "I got three aces Syrana. You can't beat that!"

The Lucario paused a moment, and opened her mouth to speak, frowning a moment. "You're right, I guess...I couldn't possibly beat your three of a kind..." she said with a soft sigh. "I should start stripping." she continued, matter-of-factly, tossing her cards down on the table.

His heart almost stopped.

Her Eight of Hearts and Six of Spades seemed to gloat at him.

Five of Spades, Six of Spades, Seven of Hearts, Eight of Hearts, Nine of Diamonds.

A straight.

"B-but..." he started, throat dry, almost whimpering faintly. "Y-you cheated..." he accused weakly.

"Oh but you know I didn't." she said, eyes narrowing on him, raising a paw and waving it dismissively. "Take em off. Three pieces of clothing." she commanded firmly.

"B-but...I'm only wearing two..." he murmured, swallowing hard, thinking kittens getting killed, of a fat chick taking it in the ass while eating globs of cake, of a fat man taking it in the ass while eating globs of cake. But his erection just wouldn't go away! Images of what he could have had, had he won, kept intruding.

"Then take them off." she said with a flick of her paw again. "We'll figure out what to do with the other point I got afterwards."

"B-b-but-" he started.

"Now." she stated flatly, eyes narrowing at him.

Blushing horribly, Colin tentatively started to slide his shorts off, before, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, turned his head, and just slid down his shorts and boxers at the same time, kicking them away and covering himself with his hands as best he could. There was no doubt she would have seen, though.

"Awww, poor baby." she murmured with a soft giggle. "All hormonal?" she asked. "Puberty too much for you to handle?"

"N-no!" he protested, brow furrowing deeply, trying his best to stand up to her...but it's hard to stand up to anyone when you're butt-naked, with your hands covering your raging erection and thoughts of said person naked and rubbing against you intruding on your consciousness.

"Then...Oh I get it now." she said with a slow grin, and he realised than that he had walked right into her verbal trap. "You were all excited about winning, weren't you?"

"N-no!" he protested wildly, almost taking a hand away to wave it for emphasis, cheeks flushing heavily.

"Oh I think you're lying. Lying is bad." she said, climbing to her feet and kneeling close to the couch, leaning over it to peer at him. "Liars should be punished." she murmured softly

"I-I'm not lying!" he said, swallowing audibly a moment, squirming helplessly.

"I think you are." she said flatly, and then paused a moment. "Still haven't decided on what to do with my extra point." she said with a cant of her head. "I could...make you take a walk down the street." she offered. "As you are now."

"No! Anything but that!" he said with a rapid shake of his head, squirming once more.

"Well...I guess I'll have to use it to make you play another hand. Better hope I don't win this one." she said in a sing-song tone, moving back over to the other side of the coffee table.

Colin took the chance to drop onto his ass next to the coffee table, thereby removing his painfully erect length from her line of sight, and letting him have free use of his hands back.

She dealed him in wordlessly, after shuffling the cards vigorously.

He flipped his cards over and stared at them a moment, brow furrowing, peering at the three on the table.

He had nothing. Not even a chance at anything.

"I bet one piece." she said sweetly, peering at him.

"Fine." he said sullenly. This was fucking humiliating.

She smiled and flicked over the fourth card, still nothing he could make from his hand.

"Raise." she said calmly, smiling at him innocently.

"I'm out. I got nothing." he said with a frown. "You win."

"Awww, quitting so early? I could be bluffing." she said with a mischeivious smile.

"Fine." he said with a scowl. "I call your bet."

Syrana smirked at him, and flipped over the last card, and he huffed heavily. There was nothing he could make, nothing at all. Not even a measely goddamn pair.

"I raise to three pieces." she said calmly.

"I'm out." he said, throwing down his cards, face-down.

"Wimp."

"Fine, fucking, just, raise then!" he said sullenly, waving an arm.

"Four pieces?" she asked, simpering at him, tailtip giving an cute little swirl back and forth. "Oh my...I know when I'm trying to compete above my limit...I fold." she said, throwing down her cards, face-up. Colin didn't even glance at them, slightly stunned.

"B...but...what?" he asked, eyes widening slowly, his erecting giving a pointed, delighted throb.

"I fold." she said calmly. "Surely you know what that term means." she continued, rolling her eyes slowly. "Jeeze, act like you know how to play."

"I..uhm...but..." he tried to say weakly, but Syrana silenced him with a faint wave of her paw, sliding around to his side of the coffee table, grinning at him, almost seductively.

"I guess I gotta strip for you." she said calmly, holding up her right paw and lightly swirling her fingertips at him, tugging at her glove slowly, finger-by-finger, and then laying it neatly on the table, starting on her second paw.

Colin swallowed heavily, and peered at her with wide eyes. She was...was actually stripping for him!

The second glove was laid next to the first, and then she paused. "God. These shorts are so tight." she murmured softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'll have to stand up to get them off..."

She slid elegantly to her feet, and then slowly turned around, her tailtip flicking sinuously past his face, almost brushing against his nose, before she bent delicately forwards at the waist, tailtip perking upwards tantalisingly as her bare paws slid onto her hips, and, more importantly, the sides of her shorts.

Colin couldn't help but wrap his fingertips around his throbbing length at the display, edging his legs under the table a little bit to disguise his obvious delight at what he was about to see, squeezing almost painfully hard around his sensitve flesh, shuddering.

Syrana paused, and peered over her shoulder at him, and he realised, in that moment, that this was just a game to her. She was about to declare that she had, indeed, won, and wasn't going to strip for him...he was going to try his hardest to convince her otherwise, but it wouldn't work...

But then, gloriously, her shorts started to slide downwards as her legs straightened, tail pulling through the hole in the shorts and then arching upwards, out of the way as the shorts continued to lower, his eyes widening as he got a perfect view of the tight pucker of her tailhole, and then, almost heart-stoppingly, the base of her sex.

Blue fur covered the puffy, soft-looking outer lips of her sex, giving way to pink, slick inner flesh in the inside, slightly exposed by her arousing position, her slowly lowering shorts giving him a gradually widening view of her most private area, from the base, until it cleared past her clit, revealing to him her treasure.

Colin's heart beat hard in his ears, and the beat was echoed in his achingly hard length, his hand starting to rapidly stroke it up and down, staring at her wide-eyed, unable to help himself, shuddering hard and just staring at the gorgeous sight he beheld, reeling, almost completely unaware of anything other than the tight, pursed lips of her sex.

It was a full few seconds before he realised that she was looking at him over her shoulder, her eyes following the faint movements of his arm.

His cheeks flared with heat and he stopped, forcefully putting his hand on the table and gasping faintly, toes clenching as he resisted the urge to dryhump the hard, unyeilding wood, anything for stimulation.

Syrana just grinned mischeivously. "Oh my, it seems you were excited about winning." she stated matter-of-factly, sliding her paws slowly down her body, stroking over her curves, before one of them slipped between her legs, rubbing openly at herself for a moment.

Two fingers pressed to the outer lips of her cunt, and spread it open, exposing the pink inner flesh, making him feel light-headed, eyes widening and mouth hanging slack.

"You still have a point left..." she murmured heatedly, red eyes half-lidded and staring at him lustfully as she drew a fingertip down her outer lips, and then slipped it inside herself, arching her back and moaning faintly for his benefit, making him shudder and gasp aloud, swallowing heavily, starting to pant. "What're you gonna use it on...?"

"I-I don't k-know." he murmured breathlessly, watching her with wide, avid eyes, his hand twitching, longing to sink back under the table and stroke at himself.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked seductively, arching her rear higher into the air and flaring her tail at him.

"F-fuck!" he panted, pushed the coffee table off of himself, upending it and sending cards everywhere. "S-suck me off!" he demanded in a timid tone, almost pleading, a hand wrapping around his base and starting to stroke at it rapidly.

Syrana gave a mischeivous grin, and turned about, sinking to her knees, and crawling over towards him, eyes narrowed, licking her lips slowly, looking very much like a predator stalking prey, leaning in until her nose bumped against her tip, making him moan and stroke even faster, more heatedly at his raging erection.

Her paw came up then, and wrapped around his wrist, dragging it away, making him whine with need.

But then, her tongue was out, pressed to his tip, making his back arch fully and a loud oath to leave his lips, hands automatically going to her cheeks, pulling her firmly against his cock, wantonly.

She merely opened her mouth, and let her muzzle slide down him, his long cock rubbing over her tongue in passing until her lips kissed the base, and Colin humped impotently against her muzzle, trying to get more stimulation.

With a seductive little grin, Syrana tilted her head, and drew back slowly, coiling her tongue against his flesh as she went, until just the head was in her muzzle, before she twirled her tongue around, and around his sensitive tip, and then gave it a hard suck.

Colin cried out in lust, and in a moment, he was on his knees, humping rapidly at her muzzle, his hands holding around her right ear, and around her chin, to hold her steady, muzzlefucking the Lucario with eager motions, forcing her onto her stomach.

She seemed to approve of the way he fucked her muzzle, tightening her jaws on him to increase the pressure, tongue coiling about him as he moved, her tailtip flicking back and forth with delight, eyes narrowing to slits as she sucked repeatedly at the thrusting cock.

One of her paws slid underneath her body, while the other moved to the base of his cock, starting to jerk him off rapidly, forcing him to only thrust a few short inches into her muzzle, rather than all the way, and allowing her to increase the pressure of her suckling, eagerly lapping over his tip to clean him off the rapidly accumulating precum, murring in delight at the taste.

With a lustful grin up at him, she started to stroke harder, and faster, deliberating laving her tongue around the sensitive cap of his aching cock, squeezing near the base rhythmically, angling her head so his tip rubbed against the fleshy ridges on the roof of her muzzle, making his eyes go wide and his legs start twitching.

Loud groans and yells started to leave him as his cock began to twitch and throb heavily, the beginnings of his climax, and Syrana gave a delighted yip, opening her muzzle wide and laying his tip against the very edge of her tongue, stroking at him frantically, imploring him to cum into her muzzle.

Colin cried out to the ceiling as his cock throbbed and twitched heavily, creamy, rich spurts of hot, white cum starting to pump from his tip.

Syrana purred with delight, eyes narrowing and tongue coiled about his tip, milking him as he shot his load directly over her tongue, splashing into her muzzle, dashing against the back of her throat and coating her tongue with the sticky, gooey cum.

Spurt after spurt of viscous, delicious spunk splattered into her maw, but she didn't swallow, instead allowing it to quickly overflow her muzzle, dribbling from the corner of her mouth as she grinned up at him, slowly dripping from the tip of her tongue in gooey, thick streams, spilling onto the carpet beneath them as she tilted her head back and started to swallow, having savoured the salty, pheremone-laden taste long enough.

Colin gave a loud groan, and collapsed backwards onto his ass, shuddering and staring at the ceiling, reeling, lost to the delightful euphoria swirling through his mind, shuddering and gasping as he felt her tongue delicately start to lap his sensitive flesh clean, the Lucario pausing in her ministration to smirk at him and open her mouth, tongue lolling free like a kid showing that she had indeed swallowed her tablet.

But this just showed him a perfect view of her cum-drenched tongue and muzzle, before she closed her muzzle and swallowed quite audibly, making his cock twitch and let loose a single last spurt of cum, which she eagerly, quickly lapped up, setting to cleaning him up with her soft, willing tongue.

Long shudders and gasps left him at the soft tongue caressing over his length, keeping him from softening, keeping him aroused as she stroked her paws over his stomach and thighs ancouragingly. "I bet you'd like to fuck me, wouldn't you, naughty boy?" she asked, peering up at him slowly, nudging at his cock with her nose, smiling innocently.

He swallowed once, hard, and nodded firmly.

With a soft, seductive purr, she lapped at him slowly, rubbing her nose against his cock a moment, and then crawling up his body, rubbing her soft fur over his hard length as she moved, until she was kneeling over him, rubbing his tip amorously against her hot, slick cunt.

"I bet you'd like to stick it my cunt, wouldn't you?" she asked in a breathless, heated tone, seductive and wanton, leaning down to whisper the words in his ear, "I bet you'd like to just fuck me like a slut. Fill me with your warm spunk and claim me as your own, wouldn't you?" she asked heatedly.

He could only nod dumble, gasping and quivering at the sensation of her heated flesh pressing against his so inimately. His hands moved automatically to her hips, and he pressed her down while he humped upwards, sinking inch, after inch of his cock into her with a load groan.

It was heaven. Hot, tight, and slick, soft cunt flesh squeezing around his tip, parting willingly for his entry, tightening on him once he was inside.

With a faint groan, he started to bounce up into her, eagerly sliding himself up and down the few inches that he could in that position, before she herself started to join in the bouncing movement, her paws on his chest, helping to keep her balance, her eyes clenched shut and face screwed up, gasping aloud each time she sank down on him, her soft lips taking him in right to the base each time.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" she panted, over and over again, grinding herself down atop him, her inner depths starting to tighten on him, twitching around him in delightful reflexive contractions.

"F-fuck yes!" she panted hard, grinding her hips into his as he pressed up into her, howling with delight as her cunt cinched down on him hard, convulsing rapidly around his intrusion as she cried out and arched atop him, a squirt of warm, lubricating liquids spilling out over his hips and dripping from between her thighs, her cheeks flushing as she groaned wantonly, shuddering atop him. "Oh fuck yes..." she panted heavily, shuddering atop him.

With a low gasp for breath, she slid off him, removing him from her delightfully soft, gripping depths, wrapping a paw around his base and starting to stroke him up and down again, her gaze locked on his own, lustfully.

"I've seen the kind of things you look up on your laptop." she murmured lustfully, her tailtip giving a little bit of a twitch back and forth.

Colin swallowed audibly a moment as she leaned in and laved her tongue against his ear. "I'm willing to bet that you'd just love to fuck me in the ass..." she murmured heatedly. "Wouldn't you, Colin? You'd just love to bend me over and stick your hard cock in my tight tailhole, and fuck me until you fill me with a hot load of spunk, wouldn't you?" she continued, stroking at him harder, more rapidly, more eagerly.

Who was this Lucario, and what had she done with Syrana?

"F-fuck y-yes..." he murmured, with wide eyes, nodding slowly.

With a loud growl of lust, she turned around, and flipped the coffee table back onto its legs, throwing herself over it, on her back, spreading her legs wantonly, tailtip swishing back and forth between her legs.

Colin shuddered and rolled to his knees, finding himself between her legs, his hands sliding over her smooth, furred thighs, tracing the curve where it faded from blue to black, and then leaning in to give her cunt a heated french kiss.

Syrana gave a loud moan and bucked faintly, tailtip spasming against his stomach a moment, before he grabbed it in his free hand, and then slid his other hands fingers over her sex, getting them nice and slick, pressing his tongue to her clit for a moment, and then grinning up at her.

"Don't tease me, Colin." she panted with a huff, noting his expression.

"I'm not gonna tease." he said with a shake of his head, worming one of his wet fingertips down to her tailhole, suckling lightly at her clit as he rotated the finger, and then sank it without warning into her tight, hot ass.

The Lucario arched hard, back not even touching the coffee table as her legs kicked reflexively, moaning aloud as his fingertip starting to thrust into her tight ass, and his tongue laved against her sensitive clit, sending her into convulsions of lustful delight.

"D-deeper!" she huffed at him, eyes clenching shut and body spasming as he pressed his fingertip deeper into her tight ass, working it around in a slow circle, starting to thrust it into her tailhole slowly as she groaned and shuddered with each motion. "F-fuck y-yes! G-god!" she panted breathlessly.

Her eyes widened, and her entire body shuddered hard as she felt a second fingertip suddenly sink deep into her eager ass, making her arch hard once more and thrust her hips reflexively at him, muzzle open but no sound escaping, entire form shuddering a few times reflexively as a second round of hot, orgasmic liquids started to spill from her convulsing cunt.

Colin grinned in triumph, and, in a moment, he was between her legs, hands on either side of her on the coffee table, leaning in to kiss at her chest a moment as he tried to find the entrance of her eager ass with his tip.

Syrana laved her tongue against his chin, eagerly cleaning her own liquids from his face as she gave a wanton whimper, sliding a paw down to line him up. "Fuck my tailhole, Colin. Stick it up my ass...cum deep in my ass! Fuck me like a slut!" she begged, spreading her legs for him.

Colin gave a faint huff, and gripped her sides tight as he shifted his hips, and then rammed himself inside of her, both of them going rigid and gasping aloud at the sensation, her, of the thick, long cock burying hilt-deep into her tight, wanton ass, and he, in the gripping hot tightness consuming his cock.

"Fuck me! Oh god, deeper!" she panted heatedly against his ear, laving her tongue against it for a moment, and then breathing a lustful request into it, "Fill me with your cum...make it spill out of me...let me feel all your hot spunk spilling into my tailhole...make me yours..."

He swallowed once, and nodded against her, kissing her lustfully, his tongue meshing with hers as he wrapped his arms about her and started to slide his hips against hers lustfully, sinking himself in and out of her tight, gripping ass with eager, wanton movements.

"So f-fucking tight..." he panted against one of her ears, and she growled against his neck in approval, biting into his shoulder and whimpering heavily as she ground her hips back against his intrusion, tight, warm, snug tailhole quivering around him as her liquids started to seep from her again, her expression begging.

Colin gave a load groan, and started to fuck her with proper, eager motions, drawning back until just his tip was buried in her tight ass, and then sinking himself deep, deep into her again, making them both cry out as his cock spread open the tight, gripping flesh of her ass.

"G-give it to me!" she cried out, starting to thrash back and forth against the coffee table, paws holding tight around his shoulders and tailtip brushing against his balls as it moved back and forth rapidly. "Fill me! Spill your hot spunk in me! Fuck my ass!" she begged, eyes clenched shut, already-tight depths starting to squeeze and contract around him rhythmically.

With a splintering sound, the coffee table legs broke, snapping off at one end, leaving the Lucario on her back, inclined backwards, with her ass in the air, head lower than her hindquarters.

Colin just took the opportunity to drive himself deep into her, fucking downwards into her tight, gripping ass, sweat dripping from his nose as he started down at her lustfully.

She gripped tight around his back with her paws, and pulled her head up to his ear, biting into it lustfully, nipping at him, "C-cum in me!" she panted firmly, an order, "Splash your spunk deep into my tailhole! Do it! give it to me!"

With a loud snarl of approval, he drove deep into her body, and held himself there, eyes widening as he felt her body cinch down tight on him, both of their backs arching as they went rigid, gripping tight to eachother as an explosion of hot seed splashed deep into the orgasming Lucario's tight, eager ass.

Burst after burst of hot spunk splattered deep into her squeezing, tight tailhole, her cunt quivering as warm inner lubricants gushed from her, her head laying back and ears splaying as her own warm liquids splashed over her stomach, overflowing from her twitching sex.

Her claws raked across his back harmlessly as he drove into her a few inches, back and forth, yelling out loud and emptying himself into her tight, gripping ass, feeling the hot liquids starting to overflow, seeping from around the tight grip her tailhole had on him.

"Oh f-fuck I can feel it!" she groaned, shuddering and humping her hips. "F-fuck! God y-yes!" she panted helplessly, as he drove into her a few final times, emptying the last of his load deep inside her, the gooey, sticky liquids seeping out of her hot tailhole dribbling around her tailbase and dripping slowly to the floor.

Eventually, they both relaxed, and he pulled her sideways, off the table, panting hard, hands shaking as he stroked her cheek a moment, feeling content in the euphoric afterglow, his hard cock still buried in her tight tailhole.

"F-f...f-fuck..." she panted heavily, grinding her hips against him still. "S-so...h-hot...Oh my f-fucking g-god..."

He laughed breathlessly, and kissed her nose once, hugging her close. "I think I love you, Syrana..." he murmured.

"I-it'll pass." shereplied with a grin, bopping him on the nose with her paw and holding him close for a moment, licking his nose. "...I think I love you too." 


	2. A Different Kind of Bonding Chapter 2

A Different Kind of Bonding Part 2

Colin's eyes opened slowly, and he gave a faint yawn, groaning and stretching slowly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, just as he heard the key sliding into the lock, and the front door opening. He gave a start, and peered around.

The coffee table was overturned, he was only wearing a pair of shorts, cards were strewn across the floor, and Syrana was half-in her Lucario clothes, looking like she'd just been in a Gym Battle.

His father opened the door, and his brows furrowing. "What the hell happened here?" he asked immediately.

Colin lifted his head, cheeks flushing faintly, glad he's thought to put his shorts back on before falling asleep.

Syrana opened her eyes, blinking a few times, sleepily, not quite understanding, rolling to her knees and rubbed her eyes, before self-consciously adjusting her shorts. "W-well...n-nothing happened master." she said, cheeks flushing.

"It certainly looks like something happened." he said flatly, eyes narrowing, setting down his breifcase. "Now are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to go get your Pok ball?" he asked calmly.

"Okay! Okay!" she said hurriedly, her cheeks flushing again...she really didn't like the Pok ball. "Me and Colin well...we...-"

"We had a fight, okay, you crotchety old bastard?" Colin said with a huff, crossing his arms and looking away. "Your bitch Pok mon hit me!" he claimed, glaring across at her.

Syrana looked hurt for a moment at the accusation, but then cottoned on, her brows furrowing. "Well, if you weren't such a whiny, insolent little asshole then I-"

"Enough!" Colins father said in a firm tone, his voice carrying a sense of finality to it. "Colin, clean up this mess, and then go to your room. You're grounded for a week for talking back at your father. Syrana, you-"

Colin muttered something insolently, and then stood, moving to go to his room.

"-What did you say?" his father asked in a low hiss.

"I said: If mom was here, she'd put your bitch-ass in its place." he said flatly.

Smack!

The backhand sent Colin reeling backwards, off balance, sending him falling hard onto the upturned coffee table, rolling off and holding his side, coughing convulsively, feet kicking reflexively at the ground.

Syrana immediately crouched down at his upper half, putting a paw on his shoulder, and then raising her gaze to his father, eyes narrowing.

Colin panted hard, and put a hand on her knee, shaking his head up at her.

"You will not talk to me like that, Colin." his father spat.

"And why not?" Colin asked in a flat tone, wincing faintly as Syrana helped him to his feet. "Because you say so? What if I don't care what you say?" he asked, holding his injured ribs with one hand, but stepping closer to his father with each word, until they were almost face-to-face, "I'm fucking sick of you! You leave for days on end, and then you come back and treat me like property! I hate you!"

This time, Colin was ready for the backhand, and managed to lean back far enough that it merely glanced off his cheek, stinging and smarting, but other wise not hurting him.

And then, his left hand snaked out, snatching his fathers wrist and holding it down over his right arm, so he couldn't bring it up to defend himself, and then, he stepped into the blow, and punched his father, hard, in the face.

The man went down like a ton of bricks, eyelids flicking closed while Colin stood there clutching his wrist and working his fingers. "Fuck! Goddamn that hurt." he said, shaking his hand repeatedly and wincing.

"You just...christ..." Syrana murmured, eyes wide.

Colin harrumphed back over his shoulder at her. "I'm leaving." he stated, and then peered down at his father, kicking his thigh a moment. A faint groan answered him.

"I'm leaving you old prick." he spat, and then turned on his heel, ignoring the weak grasping hand that tried to catch his ankle, resisting the urge to stomp it into the ground, and heading to his room. He was in there for maybe two minutes, gathering his clothes and his laptop, the Pok dex he had so joyfully bought back when he was ten, and the single Pok ball he had saved up to buy, intending on catching his first Pok mon.

His father was sitting up when he entered the loungroom again, and he held up a hand, for him to stop, shaking his head experimentally. "Son, wait...I'm sorry." he said, eyes downcast.

"You don't get to apologize!" he almost screeched, lifting his laptop case as though he was about to smash the older man in the head with it, thinking better of it and just waving a hand dismissively. "I'm gone. Don't bother trying to find me. You won't."

The front door slammed closed, and left Colin's father, and his Lucario, sitting awkwardly amid the mess in the lounge room, blood slowly dribbling from the cut lip on his fathers face, a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Syrana...I want you to go with him." he stated firmly. "But...try to convince him to come back first. I don't want him to know that it was my idea." he said, shaking his head and peering down at his lap for a moment. "I'm just gonna...lie here for a while." he murmured weakly. "I expect you to be gone when I wake up..."

And with that, he slumped back, sprawled out and closed his eyes, leaving Syrana kneeling by the overturned coffee table, stricken with her newfound choice.

"Colin, wait!"

Syrana huffed faintly as she jogged up behind him, frowning.

"I'm not going back." he said flatly, not even pausing.

"But your father is sorry." she said tactfully.

"He's sorry now, sure, but what about tomorrow? He's always sorry! For a single fucking day! I'm. Not. Going. Back." he stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Then I'm coming with you." she said brightly, falling into step besides him.

Colin rubbed his temples with his palms, giving a faint growl of frustration. "I don't even have your Pok ball."

"I do." she said simply, holding it out and grinning at him sideways.

"...You planned this, didn't you?" he asked after a moment of staring at the ball.

"I certainly didnt plan on you hitting your father, which was utterly badass, by the way, but I knew you wouldn't come back with me." she said brightly, dropping the Pok ball into his pocket before he could protest. "So...where are we going, master?" she asked, putting a gentle emphasis on the word, smirking at him.

"Don't call me that...It makes me feel old. And we're equals. I'm not your...master." he said with a faint frown.

"Well, Colin. Are you going to decide where we're going, or are we going to walk in circles all day?" she asked bluntly.

"We're not walking in circles." he said with a huff.

"I asked at that cafe there if they'd seen you walk past. That old man with the walking stick told me you had." she said, voice as sweet as honey.

Colin rolled his eyes and then shrugged. "I...I wanna do the elite four challenge. I know I won't win. But I want the experience. The old coot never let me have the chance."

"Well lets go to Oreburgh and beat up the gym leader then." she said happily, bouncing along besides him.

"We'll need...stuff though." he tried to explain.

Syrana giggled faintly. "Everyone needs stuff. You'll need be more specific, Master."

"I told you not to call me master." he said, changing the subject.

"You're being evasive." she shot back without hesitation. "What 'stuff' are we gonna need?"

"I don't bloody know." he replied, frowning. "Just...stuff. Like, potions, maps, Pok balls," Syrana cut him off;

"Pok balls? Whatever would you need them for?"

"For catching other Pok mon." he replied blankly.

"Awww..." she pouted. "Aren't I enough for you? Planning on cheating on me?" she asked, batting her eyes at him and feigning a hurt expression.

Colin swallowed hard, and a rosy blush blossomed on his cheeks. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" he protested.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." she said with a giggle and a mischeivous smirk, turning left and dragging him with her. "Pok mart this way. So we can buy 'stuff'." she said with a sage nod.

"I know where the Pok mart is." he said flatly.

"Coulda fooled me." she replied instantly, bodily dragging him into the Pok mart. "Here. Now go buy your 'stuff'. I'll...watch. And giggle when you mess up." she said sweetly.

Colin grumbled faintly, and then stalked through the shelves, taking a few things here and there that he thought would be useful, dumping them on the counter.

He had money saved up from working random jobs, so he wasn't too worried about the cost of it all.

"Oh good. You didn't screw up." Syrana said sweetly as he exited the store, and she fell into step besides him.

"Why do you keep expecting me to screw up?" he asked with a huff.

"Just setting you up for a massive fail sometime." she replied sweetly, swirling her tail lightly behind her as she walked. "So...are we leaving today?"

"Of course we're leaving today." Colin replied instantly, starting down the road to the east, towards Oreburgh. "I'll be damned if I'm sticking around this town for Father to come find me." he said with a harrumph.

"You do realise we won't make it there tonight, right?" she asked, perking an ear at him slowly. "...It's almost afternoon now, and we'd need an entire day to get there. We'll be spending the night all alone out in the wild, with scary wild Pok mon running around."

"Let's not forget the ones who don't have trainers." he said, giving her a significant sideways glance.

"Touche." she replied with a faint giggle, tailtip swirling slowly behind her, ears perking at him happily. "So you're serious, you're actually leaving?" she asked.

"I am." he said, set, determined, as he paused at the exit of the town. "...this'll probably be the last time I see this place." he said levelly, looking back over his shoulder.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not even gone and you're getting homesick." Syrana pointed out with a faint snicker.

"I'm not homesick...I'm just...I've never really left before." he said, shrugged, and then turning forwards again and starting to walk.

"What are we doing?" Colin asked, as they walked along a path through the lightly-wooded forest.

"We are walking." Syrana replied, perking an ear sideways at him.

"I know what, but...we're just...gonna travel around and beat up a ton of other trainers Pok mon? To what end?" he asked with a faint frown.

Syrana paused a moment, and canted her head to the side, making a faint sound. "Well, to prove that you're the best?" she offered.

"But we're not." he said with a shake of his head. "Unless I get more Pok mon...and I don't want any more."

The Lucario flushed faintly and peered at him sideways again, tentatively asking, "Why not?"

"Why would I?" he asked, sounding slightly affronted. "I have a sexy, sassy Pok mon already. And unless I got another for type-advantages, none of them could top you." he said with a faint smile.

Her blush deepened, and she peered down at her paws for a moment. "You have a silver tongue." she said after a time.

"Oh come on, you basically raped me back there at home, and made me think it was my idea. You rigged that entire game of Pok r, I'm sure." he accused playfully.

The Lucarios' cheeks flushed slightly more, and, seeing this, he pressed his advatage.

"Wait, you did!" he accused properly this time.

"Well...I wouldn't have won otherwise." she replied drolly.

"So...you rigged a game with the specific intent of getting me into bed?" he asked.

"No, I rigged the game with the specific intent of getting you in me." she whispered huskily at him, and it was his turn to flush deeply.

"Why?" he asked curiously, trying not to seem flustered, mainly faily.

"I dunno...I guess I was frustrated. And I like you." she said with a faint giggle and a grin, bouncing slightly as she stepped.

"I fucked you in the ass." he pointed out flatly.

"Oh yes, I remember." she said, swirling her tail sinuously at him. "It was quite fun, you agree?"

"W-well y-yeah." he admitted, blushing guiltily.

"Why are you looking like you stole cookies from a kid?" she asked of him, perking her ears upwards. "You enjoyed it, and I, personally, loved it, and no one else objected...so there's nothing wrong with it, is there?" she asked innocently.

"Well...I guess..." he said, though the heat in his cheeks didn't recede.

"So...wanna fuck me tonight then?" she asked calmly, peering at him sideways.

"What?" he asked, swallowing hard a moment.

"I asked..." she trailed off, and stepped closer to him, to press her muzzle delicately to his ear, laving her tongue against his ear lobe heatedly for a moment, before whispering huskily "I asked, if you want to strip me off and fuck me tonight? We'll be all alone in the tent, with nothing to do...and I just know you wanna bury that thick cock in my hot cunt again." she murmured, grinning at him, tail elegantly brushing against his legs.

"W-well, I-I..." he said, swallowing hard, eyes wide.

"Oh you're so cute when you're flustered!" she crooned, hugging around him and kissing his cheek delicately. "But don't worry Colin...I'll let you take me any. Way. You. Want." she whispered, punctuating each of her words with a quick lick to his cheek of her warm, soft tongue.

His cheeks just flushed harder at her words, and then they both paused, and Syrana quickly disentangled herself from him as someone stepped onto the path before them.

"'Lo'" he said, waving a hand at them. "You're a trainer, right?"

Colin blinked. "Well, kinda...I guess? Why?" he asked, confused.

"Ursaring, Fury Swipes!"

Completely taken by surprise, Colin just blinked and stared as the lumbering form of a large, brown Pok mon shambled out onto the path, claws slashing towards Syrana's body, glinting in the light.

Syrana, though, was a little bit faster with her reflexes, and leapt nimbly backwards at the first strike, her paws coming up to ward off the second and third, the spikes on her gloves turned outwards to help absorb the impact of the blows, her entire body turning back and forth as she let the strikes turn her instead of trying to turn away all of that velocity.

Colin was opening his mouth to tell the trainer to call his Pok mon off, when Syrana pivoted and delivered an absolutely rib-crushing short-kick with her right foot, slamming it into the Ursarings side and double it over, the larger Pok mon lumbering backwards a few steps and seeming to retch a little.

Pressing her advantage, she planted her right foot, and turned around it, bringing her left down in front of her and rapidly spinning, her right heel flinging out and catching the opposing Pok mon in the chest with her round-house kick, causing it to stagger backwards again, snarling at her angrily. "Ursaring, pound!" the opposing trainer called.

Syrana seemed to grin as the Ursaring brought its paws up high so as to bring them down on her in a double-pawed slam, but she merely turned and leapt, facing away from the brown Pok mon as she kicked up hard with her left heel, right under his jaw, snapping his head upwards and sending him off-balance. His lowering paws caught her across the back though, slamming her hard into the dirt, though she rolled and skidded slightly to transfer the momentum of her movement into a more lateral motion, sliding to her feet and growling low in her throat, a line of marks in her back.

Colin went to order her to do a new attack, but the opposing trainer beat him to the punch, "Quick attack!"

The Ursaring seemed to shiver, and then disappear, as Syrana drew herself up to her full height, a little shorter than Colin, and then slid her paws back to her chest, a flicker of light forming between them as a ball of blue light began to coalesce there, an aura-blast. There was a roar as the Ursaring seemingly burst into existence in front of her, but she completely ignored it, paws moving to her front, holding the ball in front of her face, before she snapped left and slammed her paws into thin air, the blue orb of light exploding with violent intensity, sending the brown Pok mon skidding backwards off its feet, tumbling and rolling helplessly, before it fell in a twitching heap.

Syrana slowly straightened up, and dusted off one of her shoulders casually, before sketching the opposing trainer a sly little salute and turning back to Colin. "We did good." she said with a faint giggle.

"We?" he asked, raising a brow at her slowly. "I barely did anything...I kinda...watched." he stated.

The Lucario giggled at him faintly, as the trainer withdrew his Ursaring and slunk off into the shadows in defeat. "What can I say?...I wanted to impress you." she said with a nod, turning back to the path and beginning to walk, humming happily.

Colin frowned a little bit at her, brow furrowing as he hurried after her. "What's this sudden interest in me?" he asked, raising a single brow at her. "You used to be so...indifferent to me. And now, you want to impress me?" he asked, peering at her.

"I tried playing hard to get." she stated bluntly. "And you didn't even notice. So I decided to be a little bit more...forwards."

"A lot more." Colin replied fervently, casting his mind back to the previous day, and their escapades.

She gave a soft little giggle in reply. "And it worked, rather well, I might say." she added.

"But...how'd you even know that I...you know...like Pok mon?" he asked.

"Alligator3." Syrana stated rather bluntly. "The password used in an episode of Scrubs, also, the password that unlocks your laptop. Naughty boy, you don't clear your browser history." she said in a sweet, innocent little voice, leaning in to lave her tongue against his ear heatedly. "You like watching those Pok mon put their tongues all over their trainers cocks, don't you?" she whispered seductively in his ear, grinning and exhaling hotly, making him blush. "Like to watch cute, innocent little Pok mon get it buried in their willing rumps?" she asked with a little growl, nipping at his ear.

Colin swallowed audibly, and then pushed her away, flushing heatedly. "S-stop it, or I swear I'll drag you into that lake and do things to you that'll give the magikarp heart attacks." he warned.

"Is that a promise?" Syrana asked in a slightly simpering tone, grinning up at him.

"You are incorrigible." he said with a slow shake of his head.

"But you love it." she countered, grinning.

Colin nodded helplessly. "Yeah...I guess I kinda do." he admitted reluctantly.

The Lucario giggled a little bit, and then waved a paw. "I have to get clean anyhow." she said, steering towards the lake Colin had pointed out. Sighing and shaking his head a little, he followed after her.

It was a large, roughly circular body of water, just far enough off of the path to not be frequented by trainers, though various Pok mon were ranged around the edges, sipping and playing in the water. Syrana immediately staked her spot, stripping her gloves off, sliding into the water and sitting down, stretching out a little bit and beginning to rub her fur down with her paws, humming faintly to herself.

Colin stripped down to his boxers, and then sidled up behind her, a potion in his hand. "Now, hold still." he said, as she peered over her shoulder at him.

He slid down into the water with her, sitting in the waist-deep water with her between his thighs, her tail idly rubbing along the length of his left thigh, while he applied the potion liberally to the marks on her back, causing the wounds to slowly begin knitting together, healing themselves. "You really should be more careful." he chided.

"Oh come on, if I had of waited for you to tell me what to do, you'd need a bucket, not a bottle." she scoffed.

Colin laughed faintly and leaned in to kiss her ear gently. "I suppose...but still, I don't wanna see you hurt." he said, tossing the potion onto the edge of the lake and beginning to stroke his fingertips down her back, lightly scrubbing at her fur, helping to get her clean. His hands dipped into the water, lifting up and trickling it down her back and through her fur, making the Lucario give a happy little rumble and lean back against him.

Syrana gave a soft little bit of a purr, letting her paws work down her form, smoothing the fur of her stomach as she crooned at him contentedly, his hands sliding over her paws and holding them as he leaned in to give her a soft little kiss, giving a happy little hum as she not only accepted the kiss, but pressed into it, ears splaying back a little bit, her paws kneading at her own stomach contentedly.

"You're a very dirty girl." Colin said with a sage nod, "We have to get you all clean." he added, sliding a paw slowly down her stomach, to the front of her pants, and then slipped his fingertips under the band of them, wiggling down against the sensitive area of flesh right above her sex.

"What if I'm dirty on the inside?" she asked delicately, breathing the question heatedly into his ear.

"I'm determined to finish my job." he said with a nod, as he pressed his fingertips lower, until he felt them brush over her tight outer lips, his other hand tightening around her middle, pulling her back in tight against his body, and the growing bulge in his pants.

Syrana gave a low rumble and nodded, reflexively parting her thighs and shuddering as his fingertips grazed over her sex, the simple touch sending jolts through her spine as her ears splayed backwards, her sex warming and swelling a little as her arousal began to build. "Put something in me..." she murmured heatedly into his ear, lapping at his ear-lobe slowly with her warm tongue, the rumble causing her tongue to vibrate noticeably against his flesh.

With a grin, he slid his hand lower, to cup her eager cunt, and then pressed his middle finger slowly into her body, delighting in the way her slick folds parted to accept the finger, hungrily drawing it deeper into her willing body, his thumb shifting to rub slowly at her clit while his Lucario lifted her rear and angled her body back a little bit to quite deliberately rub her rump against the forming bulge in his pants.

It was only a few moments of this teasing, and already, he was at full-mast, his erection straining against his boxers, while Syrana slid a paw down to tug it out of his pants, and exposed it to the water proper, even as a second finger joined the first in her tight cunt, spreading her around them both, making her hiss, and her grip to tighten on the base of his length, squeezing him rhythmically before beginning to work him up and down, even as she closed her legs and tugged her shorts down to her knees, beggining to grind her bare rump against the stiff rod of his arousal.

"I bet you want to feel it inside me, don't you?" she asked in a husky, lustful tone, panting into his ear a moment as she angled her body back and tugged his fingertips out of her body, deliberately rubbing her hot, eager cuntlips against the tip of his cock, before sinking down slightly, letting him feel the way her tight outer lips tugged and clenched around the very tip of his aching member.

"Oh god yes." he panted into one of her ears, wrapping his hands around her and then pressing her downwards, shuddering and arching slightly as he felt her luscious folds parting and spreading around his thick length, until it was hilted inside her, her outer lips clasping around the base, the fleshy prison encompassing his length shuddering and clenching as the Lucario quivered and worked against the exquisite sensations deep in her body.

With a groan of delight, he pressed up into her, movements languid with the weight of the water around their hips, Syrana bouncing as much as she could with her legs closed like that, her ears splaying back as her maw parted in a lustful groan, her paws resting on her knees as she leant forwards a little to help her movements.

Gritting his teeth in delight, Colin wrapped his hands around her and then slew them around, so she was on her knees and paws at the edge of the water, her shorts around her knees and tail lifted high as he continued to grind himself deep inside her, fucking her doggy-style now, the new position bringing their hips out of the water and letting him actually take her with a pace more to their dual liking, his shaft spreading her open deep inside as he worked, her own moistness beginning to dribble slowly down her inner thighs in league with the water.

Panting faintly, Colin drew back, sliding himself out of her, and then gripping at her legs, tugging at her shorts.

Syrana giggled, and then rolled onto her back, lifting her legs, the Lucario kicking a few times to help get the pants off, and then wrapping her powerful legs around him, pulling him down atop her and wrapping her paws over his shoulder, kissing him heatedly. Colin met her kiss with rivaled passion, groaning into her mouth as he slid himself between her accepting legs and buried his eager cock in her core once more, spreading her tight, moist cuntlips around his rigid length again and again as he fucked her.

Her paws wrapped around him tighter, holding him to her chest as he ground deep inside her, working himself as deep into his Lucario as he could go, feeling her depths twitch and convulse around him, her sweet, soft flesh tugging at his length repeatedly as he ground into her. "Yes Colin, yes!" she groaned into his ears seductively, "Fuck me! Bury that thick cock in me and make me yours..." she trailed off into a groan as she arched and shuddered rapidly, her depths cinching down on him tightly in orgasm as she squirmed and cried out helplessly, her sweet cries just making him hump into her deeper and more lustfully, thick length beginning to twitch inside her...

"No! Not yet!" she breathed against him heatedly as she rolled her powerful body underneath him, forcing him over onto his back, with her in his lap, his tip buried inside her, her paws resting on his chest, red eyes glaring down at him with a smouldering, hot stare. "I want you to cum in me, Colin." she growled, beginning to work her hips up and down, wiggling them slowly in a circular motion so that her tight, gripping inner depths ground and worked around his tip in a massaging, tugging motion, the constant rolling motion of her soft inner walls sending him wild.

"Come on Colin, I know you want to." she giggled, beginning to work her hips a little bit faster, soggy tail brushing against his legs as her hot, tight cunt suckled at his aching length. "let me feel it inside me." she whispered heatedly down at him, closing her eyes and resting her paws on his chest, her pace increasing further as her breathing became stuttered again, her ears twitching as she felt the thick length inside her beginning to throb slowly. "Give it to me, hun." she whispered lustfully, leaning down to breath the words into his ear, her hips continuing to grind against him lustfully, her words becoming breathy as she neared her second peak. "Come on!" she insisted urgently, "Give me a hot, gooey creampie! Make it dribble out of my hot cunt, Colin!" she hissed quietly.

Colin arched under her, gripping her back tightly as his hips surged up against her, and Syrana went a little bit rigid, maw parting in a heated groan as she began to come, feeling the hot splatters of her trainers seed welling up inside her eagerly accepting cunt.

Again and again, the throbbing length burst inside her, gooey spurts of creamy spunk splashing against her inner wall, the warm liquid pooling deep inside her and slowly beginning to seep out, begining squeezed out by the spasmodic contractions of Syrana's tight, sweet cunt rhythmically pulsing around his orgasming shaft, milking him for every drop of seed it could get, beginning to slowly ooze and dribble from around the embedded cock as the Lucario slowly relaxed atop him, twitching a few times.

"Oh god..." she hissed, hugging around him tightly in the afterglow, feeling his length stiffen and pulse inside her a few more times, pouring a little bit more of his warm, gooey essence into her eager cunt, delighting in the sensation of it all drooling out around the quivering shaft, lapping at his nose slowly. "Does it feel good?" she whispered to him, grinning. "...Colin?" she asked, lifting her head and perking an ear. But he was already asleep.

"Teenagers." the Lucario said with a shake of her head, leaning into lick at his nose, making very sure he was asleep, and then whispering, "love you..." before giggling and laying her head on his chest, purring contentedly. 


	3. A Different Kind of Bonding Chapter 3

A Different Kind of Bonding part 3

Cold, wet feet. That was the first thing Colin felt before, during, and after he woke up, grumbling faintly at the insistent prodding that was trying to awaken him.

"Wha-?" he asked cluelessly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes a little bit, brows furrowing, twitching away from the poking. A warm, soft, and yet rather heavy weight settled into his lap, and a faint giggle left Syrana.

"Time to get up, Colin. I let you sleep, and now it's almost night. We need to set up camp somewhere before nightfall, or we're both gonna get eaten by hungry Pok mon." she stated, nudging his cheek with her nose a moment to encourage him to full consciousness.

Colin grumbled faintly as he rubbed his eyes, taking stock of his surroundings. He must have fallen asleep after Syrana basically assaulted him with her body, his feet in the water still, laying on the still-warm grass while sunset tinged the horizon amber. "Oh god, you should have woken me up sooner." he said with a wrinkle of his nose.

Syrana giggled softly and shook her head. "You looked so cute, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. And it's not like we can't just pitch the tent here on the shore." she said with a shake of her head, giving his nose a sweet little kiss.

Nodding once at her, he raised a brow, lightly sliding her out of his lap, and then stretched slightly, sliding his feet out of the water and grumbling faintly to himself. "So...this whole rape thing, is this going to be a common occurance?" he asked, peering at her.

The Lucario perked an ear at him slightly, and gained a mischeivous grin. "Only when I'm feeling horny...Or when I feel like teasing you...Or pleasing you...Or any day that ends in a 'Y'." she reasoned, ticking them off on her paws. "But yep, that should be all." she said, petting him affectionately on the top of the head.

Colin rolled his eyes a little bit, and then slid over to his pack, unstrapping the top and pulling out his tent and the stakes needed for pegging it to the ground, setting about erecting it. It wasn't particularly difficult, kind of self-explanatory, though Syrana was the one who banged the posts into the ground, and eventually, they had a two-man tent erected, which Colin crawled into and began setting up the bed inside, just as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"I got some firewood already." she said with a nod, motioning towards a stack at the edge of what was now their camp.

Flushing faintly at not having thought of it himself, he nodded gratefully, and then grabbed a large piece, and several smaller pieces, cracking one of the sticks into smaller pieces as a base, and then lighting a fire with matches.

Syrana dragged over a rather hefty log with his paws, and set it in front of the fire, casually snapping off a branch and poking the fire with it, which was so thick and green that Colin was sure he wouldn't have been able to snap it if he hung of it and bounced.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." he said with a slight frown, peering at the stick for a moment.

She giggled faintly. "Worried about how strong I am?" she asked innocently.

He nodded begrudgingly. "A little bit...Kinda surprised you haven't hurt me yet while we...you know." he replied, cheeks flushing faintly.

Giggling again, she pet the log besides her, motioning for him to sit, which he did, seating himself on the log next to her, raising a brow sideways at her. "I can be gentle." she said, leaning against him affectionately and wrapping a paw around him, squeezing a little bit harder than necessary, nuzzling lightly against his cheek. "But I can also be mean and rough, if you don't give me want I want."

Colin swallowed audibly, and then tentatively wrapped an arm around her, stroking her should lightly. "So..." he said, peering into the fire for a long moment. "What are we gonna do for the rest of the night? It's gonna be boring as hell in the tent." he said with a slight sigh.

Syrana raised a brow at him, tailtip giving a bit of a flick, ears perking at him. "Welllll, I could think of one or two things we could do that might be fun." she said with a nod.

Rolling his eyes in response, he gave her a level stare. "And if I'm not really in the mood?" he asked bluntly.

"You're a teenager, Colin. If you're not in the mood, you will be...and I have ways of making you be in the mood." she said with a slightly mischievous giggle. "Like a game of strip poker...I just know how you like watching me strip..." she husked against his ear, giving it a slow nibble. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, and then she giggled innocently, a paw sliding into his lap and squeezing at the growing bulge in his pants. "I know all of your buttons Colin, and the sooner you realise that, the more fun we'll have together." she commented, smiling at him and laving her tongue against his ear for a moment.

"But for now, food." she stated, changing the subject and drawing back, rifling in his backpack for food, pulling out his laptop and setting it aside to dig to the bottom of the pack, and the cooler bag there. "I took the liberty of hiding some steak in here. I figured you'd forget." she said with a sweet smile.

Colin just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The Lucario set about cooking them both food, heating them on a rather small piece of tin, turning them with a stick, offering him a plastic plate with a steak on it after a few minutes, eating her own quite happily.

Sitting on the log, he ate quietly, staring into the fire, almost hypnotised by the flicking flames, eating mechanically, trying not to think about things too hard.

It was a few moments before he realised that Syrana had finished eating and dissapeared into the tent, and swallowing the last bite of his food, he put his plate down and followed after her.

The Lucario was on her stomach, her feet in the air, tailtip swirling, peering at his laptop screen, digging through various files he had saved, and his cheeks flushed heatedly as he realised exactly what filepath she had opened. It was where he kept all his Pok mon porn. He had hidden it quite artfully, in plain sight, a single jpeg image of a Marowak facing the camera, bone raised to attack. It was on his desktop, and was actually his screen-saver at present. There was no way she could know what it was actually was.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked, as casually as he could, sliding down onto his stomach next to her, raising a brow.

Syrana paused for a moment, and then peered at him sideways. "Your recently accessed files." she said with a single nod. "I find it...strange, that you opened this picture." she said, frowning and peering at the screen for a long moment, her head tilting to one side. "I mean...it's your desktop picture, not like you need to open it to see it..."

Colin swallowed hard a moment. "W-well, it was probably opened when the screensaver got set." he said with a nod.

She rolled her eyes. "You're a terrible lyar, Colin. The filesize is also...nearly a gig. Not many pictures I know can be that big." she stated once, peering sideways at him. "It's almost like it's an...archive." she said slowly, perking an ear at him.

His cheeks flushed hard, and he swallowed once again. "I-I dunno. Maybe it's an error?" he offered tentatively.

Syrana shook her head and then gave a mischievous giggle, clicking and opening the picture in an archive program, and a sudden array of video files popped up. "Oh my." she murmured, grinning at him innocently. "No deep file system...but so artfully hidden in plain sight. It's almost like these are worse than the other porn you have..." she murmured softly to him. The files were all named rather ambiguously, named like 'Arcanine', 'Lucario', 'Ninetales', 'Vaporeon', and 'Dragonair'.

"T-they're nothing!" Colin said, his voice suddenly dry, reaching for the ESC key, but a lightning-fast paw caught his wrist before he could get to it, and Syrana giggle innocently, double-clicking the Ninetales file.

The screen suddenly filled with a video player, and Colin whimpered faintly in his throat as the image of a Ninetales filled it, long tails flashing slightly as they swirled back and forth, ruby eyes watching the camera intently, a seeming smile flitting across her muzzle as her golden-furred form shifted just a little bit back and forth.

"Hmmmm..." Syrana murmured, peering at the screen, head tilting to one side, "I don't really see..." she started, and then gave a faint laugh as the Ninetales on the screen slowly slew around and arched her back elegantly, curling her tails upwards into the air, delicately lifting them to reveal the puffy, slick lips of her cunt to the camera. "So, you keep a few of the video's on your laptop as well?" she asked, grinning at him. "...For when you can't get on the net? Is this what you masturbate to, Colin?" she asked in a low, seductive tone, motioning towards the screen, where the Ninetales had curled around to lay her own hot tongue against herself, her own liquids beginning to dribble messily around the edges of her muzzle.

Colin swallowed hard and shuddered for a long moment, unable to help but watch the mesmerizing movements of the Ninetales tongue against herself, swallowing hard for a moment, his cheeks flushing as hot as they possibly good before he gave a guilty nod, shuddering and sliding his leg together tightly, trying to ignore the insistently swelling growing between them.

Syrana giggled at him, and then watched the Ninetales tonguing at herself repeatedly, a faint moan escaping her golden muzzle as a trickle of her own copious arousal traced a path through her fur. "I must say, these aren't amateur...could it be...you paid for these?" she asked, giving him a piercing glance. "This is professional camerawork, not what you'd expect from some guys getting off on their Pok mon."

The faint squirming of her trainer gave her all the affirmation she needed, and she grinned, squeezing in close and sliding a paw down his body to rest teasingly on his side. "Such a naughty boy. Paying for Pok mon porn. You must really like it, huh?" she asked in a heated little whisper, giving his nose a slow lick with her warm, moist tongue.

He nodded once, helplessly, sliding his hands down between his legs to cover his growing erection, shuddering faintly as he divided his attention between the recorded Ninetales and the Lucario right next to him.

Syrana paused a moment, and then grinned at him mischievously. "Well, if this is professional, I'm willing to bet..." she started, working the mousepad a moment, and then fast-forwarding the video, grinning after a moment as she got to the part where a random human, possibly the Ninetales trainer or master, was shown on camera, with the fox Pok mons messy muzzle buried in his lap, suckling at his thick, eager cock like an overzealous pup trying to get milk from a teat, audibly murring through the speakers, a tinny quality to it, but arousing nonetheless.

The Lucario watched the screen as the ninetales began to bob her head slowly, drawing the thick cock out to lap heatedly at the tip a few times, before engulfing it again, and then Syrana turned her attention to Colin, rumbling faintly in her throat. "Go ahead Colin...I wanna see you do it." she rumbled heatedly, a paw slipping down underneath her and into her shorts, rubbing against her ear, moistening cunt. "Let me see you masturbate to the Pok mon, Colin." she murmured faintly.

Blinded slightly by his arousal, Colin nodded, sliding off his shirt, and then kicking off his pants, leaving him naked besides the Lucario, watching intently as the Ninetales began to bob her head on the human a little more eagerly, swallowing quite obviously a few times at the tip of his cock, working her head from side to side to give him extra stimulation, soft forepaws resting on his thighs, holding him down as he suckled at his cock.

Swallowing audible, Colin began to stroke at himself slowly, cheeks still flushed, watching the Ninetales sucking off her trainer, while Syrana rubbed her paw against her harder at both of the shows she was witnessing, knowing that the human couldn't last long under the stimulation of such a hot, tight muzzle around his cock.

And she was right, as, barely a minute later, the Ninetales began to shudder, eyelids fluttering as they popped open, sparkling red eyes peering up at her trainer as the thick cock throbbed in her maw, her lips fastened around it tightly as it throbbed. A moment or two later...she began to smile.

The smile caused her lips to part, and broke the seal her muzzle had around his cock, thick, gooey white spurts beginning to seep messily from the corners of her mouth repeatedly, tricking down her chin, dribbling slowly off her muzzle and onto the floor as she grinned around her trainers cock, slowly drawing back. The camera panned out, and she slowly opened her maw, sticking out her tongue to show the inside of her maw slicked with her trainers gooey spunk, and then closed her maw, swallowing eagerly, and then leaning in to messily lap her trainers cock clean, making Colin arch and stroke at his eager length faster and harder, shuddering faintly.

There was a pause, a fade, and then the video ended, and Syrana made a muffled sound, pausing in her actions long enough to bring up the next video, the Arcanine one.

This time, it was a male Arcanine, very definitely male, as the thick, pink cock hanging beneath his fluffy body was evidence of. He was huge, in every sense and meaning of the word. His female trainer was leaning against him, dressed in nothing but a pink skirt and white top, hair left long and loose, black, cascading down her back while she rubbed her hand idly through the fur of his flank. She wasn't exactly short, and she barely reached high enough to see over his back.

"Awww, does puppy like that?" she cooed, rubbing at his flank and shoulders happily, scrubbing at his fur with her bare hands, rubbing her back against his side lightly, tracing her fingertips through his shaggy fur quite happily.

The Arcanine gave a firm nod, arfing at her for a moment, his large, fluffy tail giving a little bit of a swirl. Apparently, the young girl hadn't noticed the nigh-unavoidable thick, pink cock beneath the pokemon's belly, bobbing slightly with his movements, dribbling precum onto the grass below.

"Poor puppy need a good stroking." she murmured, stroking across his back, her other hand sliding across his stomach, both of them stroking him, before her hand suddenly found the hot, pulsing length of flesh, automatically closing over it. "Ooo, puppy must like being stroked." she breathed heatedly to the Arcanine, who nodded again, and peered at her over his shoulder.

Syrana gave a breathless little giggle. "Oh god look at the size of that thing...he must cum like a fountain." she breathed, and Colin gave a short nod.

"I-It gets kinda messy." he murmured, shuddering and continuing to stroke at himself, watching the young girl get on her knees underneath her Arcanine, to watch his thin precum drooling from the tip of the hot, pulsing length, her hand beginning to stroke up and down it. A spurt of precum spilled from the tip of the canid length in front of her, splashing across her cheek, and she giggled breathlessly again. "Ooo, puppy is so excited, I should help him." she murmured, sliding her hand back to get a firm grasp on his knot, and then, without hesitation, sliding his thick tip between her lips, and into her mouth, tongue working at him like some kind of exotic, adults-only-lollipop.

A soft rumble left the Arcanine as he leaned forwards and shifted his hips just a little bit, weight shifting, thick cock sliding a little bit deeper into his trainers eager mouth, her lips stretching around him as she began to bob her head gently, quite obviously rubbing her tongue against him within her mouth as she moved.

Syrana giggled mischievously, and then slid over closer to him, one paw stuffed down the front of her shorts, rubbing at herself heatedly, while the other paw rested on his shoulder, leaning in to lave her tongue against his ear heatedly while whispering, "Listen to her Colin, watch her...hear her moaning?" she asked heatedly.

Colin swallowed once and nodded, stroking at himself quite eagerly now, watching her bobbing her head on the Arcanine, faint little moans leaving her lips, stifled against the thick cock stuffing her mouth.

"Listen to her moan..." the Lucario breathed, "Can you hear how much she likes it? How much she likes how it tastes?"

He nodded again enthusiastically, and Syrana giggled, "Look, she's getting wet just sucking him off..." she murmured, motioning with her nose. And indeed, the girl had slid a hand down her front, sliding under the front of her skirt to rub heatedly at her clothed cunt, the line of her sex covered in slightly-moist, translucent cloth now revealed by her bent-over position.

Shuddering hard, Colin began to jerk off a little bit faster, helplessly stroking at himself as he watched the girl so eagerly devouring the thick cock presented to her, her hand sliding fro around the knot as she pushed forwards insistently, letting the thick, long length slide into her mouth, and then even further, her lips kissing around the knot. Colin could just imagine that thick tip buried in her throat, throbbing and pulsing wildly, and the Arcanine was beginning to stiffen and shudder, quivering slightly...

But then the trainer pulled back for air, leaving the throbbing cock spitting precum across her chin and face, her body shifting up and down against the two fingers she'd buried in her eager cunt, her stance shifting so she could tug down her panties and kick them off quickly, rolling over onto her knees and presenting her eager, wet cunt to the Arcanine's gaze. "C'mon puppy!' she cajoled.

A faint growl left the Arcanine, and in moments, he was atop his trainer, thick, powerful forepaws wrapping around her middle, solid, eager cock sliding against her rear as he sought her tight cunt with his eager tip. It took him only a moment to find the wet entrance, and the girl yelled out in joy as he buried himself deep inside in a single motion, thick knot bumping against her, her hands clenching on the ground as she cried out, "Oh yes puppy! Fuck yes!" she yelled.

Syrana giggled faintly and whispered in his ear again, "Oh my, dirty talking...I must say, she's louder than I am..." she murmured, while the girl on the screen got increasingly louder and more vocal with each of the pokemons powerful motions, burying deep inside her.

"Yes puppy! Please, harder! Oh god, your knot is so big!" she cried, pushing back against him eagerly, reaching a hand between her legs to rub heatedly at her clit, stiffening up and arching hard as a sudden gush of her liquids spilled from around the embedded cock and to the grass below.

"Oh there's no faking that..." Syrana murmured in his ear, and then looked down at his stroking, which was now fervent and eager. "Are you going to cum, Colin?" she asked innocently, and he nodded helplessly.

Giggling, the Lucario slid down his form, pausing in front of his throbbing length, and then parting her maw, opening her mouth directly in the firing path of his soon-to-be-erupting cum. With a shudder, he began to stroke at himself faster and harder. "Come on Colin, give it to me, let me taste it..." she murmured heatedly, while on the screen, the Arcanine shuddered and then howled to the heavens as he buried deep inside his trainer and then burst.

The girl stiffened up and shuddered, a look of surprised ecstasy etched on her features as she felt the sudden hot bursts of cum splattering across her tight, gripping insides, pooling deep inside her and immediately beginning to seep out from around the thick pink cock, before she shuddered hard and leaned forwards, letting him slide out of her tight cunt, followed by a thick rush of puppycum, quickly spinning around and latching her mouth onto his thick tip, right as his cock throbbed and fired another thick spurt, directly into her mouth and over her tongue.

A faint moan of approval left her, muffled and quiet around the thick, throbbing, pumping tip, beginning to swallow audibly once, twice, three times as the thick cock throbbed and burst into her mouth again and again, pouring thick gushes of the gooey Arcanine jism into her mouth again and again, until she had to pull back for air, her pretty face getting painted with the sticky spunk while ribbons of the hot liquids slowly seeped from her used cunt.

The video faded to black a few moments later, ending with a shot of the young girl slowly licking the thick cock clean, trailing her tongue around its tip, thick, gooey spunk sticking to her tongue and forming a gooey connection.

Colin had already gotten all he needed though, and shuddered hard, stroking at himself furiously hard, body beginning to tense up a little bit. Syrana purred deeply, and stuck her tongue out to cajole him, whispering for him to give it to her, and a moment later, he did, thick cock throbbing and then beggining to pump a load of his warm cum across her muzzle. Immediately, her mouth closed over his tip and pushed his hands out of the way, purring as she began to swallow his eager load, with a string of his sticky spunk splashed across her face, her suckling summoning out every last drop she could get from him, suckling him dry.

Panting hard, he stroked at her ears, shuddering and lightly shifting his hips, before popping his cock out of her maw, her tongue languidly licking him in his afterglow, cleaning him up properly, while she idly flicked over to the next video, the Lucario one this time, the one she was most curious about.

Her ears perked up and her tongue paused on him a the first thing she heard was the faint moan of a male Lucario, who was resting at the edge of a hot tub, shorts discarded, long pink, knotted cock standing proud as the tongues of two young girls worked at it repeatedly. They were almost wearing tiny bikini's that barely covered up anything, one of them either side, licking at his hard cock, from his not to his tip, their tongues occasionally meeting.

"Oh wow...that's pretty hot." she murmured, sliding a paw to Colin's length and beginning to work it again, kicking her pants off, watching the video avidly as the girls began to take turns, alternating between suckling on his tip. "Oh god Colin..." she murmured, sliding over top of him, resting her knees on either side of his head. "Please! Use your tongue on me!" she demanded.

Colin panted at her for a moment, gazing at the puffy pink cunt presented to his gaze, and then wrapped his arms around her, over her back, pulling her swollen flesh down against his mouth as he began to lap at her heatedly, shuddering as he felt her tongue on his over-sensitive length again, trying to encourage him back to full hardness. She slid him lightly into her muzzle, ears perking as she watched the two of the pleasing the Lucario, who laid back a little bit more, his ears splaying backwards and tailtip swirling in the water as precum began to drool from his thick tip, quickly suckled and tasted upon by two eager human mouths, their tongues touching as they french-kissed heatedly around his twitching member.

Syrana's ears perked up hard, and she gave a quiver, peering back at him over her shoulder for a moment in surprise and squirmed helplessly. "W-what a-are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, while Colin just grinned at her, and then gave another quick, teasing thrust of his fingertips inside her, fingertips curled, seeking that little spot he heard about, just inside her body...Syrana, shuddering, turned her attention back to the video.

Already, one of the girls was going down on him properly, the second girl kissing him heatedly as the first pressed down, lower, and lower, and lower, until her lips touched the knot, and then taking him deeper, letting his tip slide into her throat so she could get his knot in her mouth as well, suckling at his entire length heatedly. Almost immediately, the Lucario shuddered and tensed up, arching faintly, his tailtip thrashing in the water. The girl who was so eagerly devouring his cock gave a muffled giggle.

The Lucario in the tent was beginning to arch and shudder as well, already highly aroused from the video's and the teasing, and the sensation of Colin suckling so eagerly at her clit while his two fingers worked deep inside her. Her eyes widened suddenly as she felt his fingertips brush over that one little spot inside her, her ears splaying back hard as she watched the Lucario on the screen arch and cry out, pulsing hard in one of the girls mouths, exploding suddenly, almost making her gag, thick, gooey cum pouring into her mouth again and again, before she pulled back helplessly, trailing thick white Lucario spunk, only for the second girl to grab the spurting cock and direct it into her open mouth, closing her lips over it and letting the extra that overfilled her mouth to dribble back down around it.

Both girls then latched their lips around his tip, cum beginning to seep from ruby lips pressed to pink shaft, kissing each other heatedly and swapping his thick, gooey cum between themselves.

Syrana shuddered helplessly and then cried out in delight as he body spasmed, and her tail flailed hard, whacking Colin once, before she came hard, a gush of her hot liquids spilling across his face and neck, her trainer eagerly lapping them up, suckling at her clit to prolong her orgasm, until she was nothing more than a twitching heap atop him.

Gentle, she slid her weight off of him, panting and shuddering as she slowly licked at his hard-again cock, flicking the video over to another random file, purring back at him. "I wanna do whatever these guys are doing..." she murmured heatedly, as the video resolved into a trainer and his Flareon laying in bed, her fluffy form curled up to him, her tail slowly swaying over his boxers.

Shuddering slightly, the Lucario crawled atop him, lifting his cock with her paw and lining him up, pressing herself down onto him, baring her teeth in delight as she felt him stretching her tight, eager moist cunt open, thick tip slowly working into her body. With a low, lusty growl, she worked herself down on him until her cuntlips met his base, drooling wetly around him as she turned her gaze to the video, watching the trainer begin to dryhump his Flareon, who's cheeks were flushed, rubbing her rear back against him.

Red eyes regarding the video with a smouldering gaze, her ears perked up, and she made a happy sound as the trainer drew a bottle of lubricant from the sideboard, and then slid his boxers down beginning to lube himself up, his free hand sliding between his Flareon's legs and rubbing some of the liquids over her tight, fluffy cunt, and then her even tighter tailhole.

"Oh fuck yesss..." Syrana breathed, her paws resting on his chest as she slowly drew herself off of him, and then poised her tight, eager tailhole over his thick cock. "Do you want to fuck me up the ass?" she asked heatedly of him, and Colin nodded firmly, pushing on her hips in encouragement.

With a moan, the Lucario let gravity pull her down onto his cock, sinking him into her tight, accepting tailhole, the muscles tensing and convulsing around him in retaliation to his intrusion. Groaning softly, one of her paws switched to his chest to hold her balance, while her other paw slid between her legs, rubbing at herself in front of him as she began to bounce, watching the screen with an avid gaze a Colin gripped her hips and humped up into her every time she came down.

Already, the male had two lubed fingers buried in his Flareon's tight ass, her cheeks flushed even deeper as she moaned helplessly and ground her hips back against him, rubbing herself over his bulge as he slid his fingertips from her tight ass, and then slipped them instead into her cunt as his thick cock pushed against her fluffy tail. with a load moan from both of them, he began to press into her impossibly tight, hot tailhole, long cock gradually working deeper and deeper into the moaning, squirming Flareon's body, until his balls met her cunt, and he began to hump into her, her moans rising in volume as she was taken so completely.

Syrana groaned faintly atop him, rubbing at her clit lightly, beginning to bounce herself heatedly atop him. "Oh fuck..." she panted, eyes squeezing shut as her hips shifted up and down atop him. "You feel so big in there, Colin. God...fuck my tight tailhole...give me a hot, gooey creampie..." she almost whimpered at the thought, and her motions increased in speed, while on the screen, the Flareon and trainer continued to fuck.

Loud cries left the Flareon's muzzle as she was taken repeatedly up the ass, the thick cock driving deep, deep inside her again and again, the two fingers inside her working in and out in time with the cock in her tailhole, her eyes clenched shut and hips pushing back against the intrusion to her body, obviously no strange to anal.

With a grunt, the trainer rolled her over onto her body, and then slid atop her, beginning to fuck her tight tailhole with vigorous strokes, grinding his tip deep inside her gripping, hot body, while a nice closeup showed how her empty cunt convulsed and drooled her own hot liquids from it with every thrust.

Syrana's motions grew more erratic, and her tailtip spasmed against his legs repeatedly, ears splaying back as she thudded down on him hard again and again, letting his tip bury deep inside her tight ass again and again, her maw parting in a low groan as she began to orgasm, body tensing up and the paw on his chest squeezing at him repeatedly, while the one between her legs rubbed firmly at her clit, her tone almost begging now. "Let me feel it Colin! Pump your hot spunk deep in my tight ass! I wanna feel you cum in my tailhole!" she demanded, while the pair on the video were reaching a creschendo also.

The trainer humped down into his tight Flareon's body again and again, shuddering and baring his teeth as he came suddenly, his Flareon arching and crying out, eyes wide as she felt the gooey spurts of cream pouring into her eager tailhole again and again, her cunt convulsing and squeezing at nothing as her hot liquids overflowed her own body, the thick cum pouring into her rear seeping around around the tight seal and beginning to dribble slowly down her cunt as she panted and tried to catch her breath, crying out with each spurt of spunk pouring into her accepting tailhole.

Colin wrapped his arms around Syrana, and then helped her to bounce on him, attaining a new speed of movement before he arched and shuddered beneath her, thick cock throbbing, and she tensed up and went rigid, crying out in renewed orgasm as thick, gooey spurts of his cum splattered across her insides, rapidly pooling in her tight tailhole, and beginning to drool out of her gripping body a she groaned and ground her hips against him to milk the last of his thick cum out of his body.

The video faded as Syrana sprawled out atop him helplessly, and panted in his ear, going to say something but ending up just falling unconscious.

Colin laughed faintly and kissed her cheek at that, panting at her breathlessly, "I love you too." 


End file.
